


What Makes the Sky Blue

by Cinnbar_Bun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty at first, F/M, GBF, M/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate- colorblindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnbar_Bun/pseuds/Cinnbar_Bun
Summary: To him, the color blue is simply nonexistent. You shouldn't have crossed paths and yet...here you both were, your fates intertwined as one. One day, maybe he'll finally be able to answer the question he always asked. "What makes the sky blue?"





	What Makes the Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where you cannot see the color that your soulmate's eyes are until you both touch.  
> Warning: also contains spoilers regarding Sandalphon's backstory.

_**Red**_.

There was always the age-old fairy tale on why nobody could see the color of their soulmate’s eyes until they met. Some say the gods had punished a pair of lovers and cursed everyone to be unable to see some spectrum of color. Others say the gods felt pity and wished for humanity to find their fated lovers.

You haven’t really thought much about it, but what you did know is that it stunk not being able to see certain colors. Yours happened to be a color called, ‘red’. You didn’t know what red looked like, and most didn’t know how to describe it.

Lyria would usually say, ‘Vyrn is red!’ While you would’ve loved to see what color your childhood companion was, he only came out in shades of monochrome and slight white. Lyria was a colorful myriad of blue, and you were thankful you could at least see how she looked.

Some struggled with telling you what red was.

“Red is like fire, ya know?” Rackam said, lighting a match. You could not see it.

“Red is like apples!” Io would smile, holding one out to you. They tasted sweet, but unless they were other specimens, you could not see it.

“Red is the color of roses.” Rosetta would pitifully smile, gently holding the flower to you. They smelled nice and looked beautiful, but still, no idea of what red was.

It frustrated you sometimes. Most of the crew members had found their soulmates-or simply didn’t care- and they sometimes forgot what it was like to not be able to experience the beauty of the world. But you had a job, you were a captain first and foremost, not a lost wanderer. You would not allow this slight annoyance to take over your mind. You looked thoughtfully out into the sky, seemingly an endless stream of blue. Many had commented that your eyes were the same shade as the sky, some also saying they couldn’t see it until they met their soulmate.

Seeing the sky everyday, you thought it was pretty, but you would like a change of scenery. What did red look like? What did fire look like under a night sky?

* * *

 

_**Blue**_.

Sandalphon could not see color. Pandemonium was an awful, hellish nightmare, and it stripped him of whatever sense of justice and humanity he had left. He wanted revenge. He craved destruction.

What good was a world that did not want him?

He was no replacement. He was the end all-be all. If humanity-if Lucifer- couldn’t even see that, then he’d be the reason for their downfall. A single pulse echoed in his heart, and in the heart of Pandemonium.

Finally, escape.

It was a surge of power unlike any other he had felt.

_The fated meeting of the girl in blue and the red dragon._

This was the power that was practically unknown to all of them. Lucifer probably could not even comprehend it. He smirked, it was no matter if Lucifer couldn’t understand it, he’d finally show him what he was capable of. All of them would pay for trapping him in Pandemonium, for denying him of a purpose, for leaving him behind, for even _thinking_ of scrapping him.

He crawled out of Pandemonium and felt power. The air was fresh, unlike the suffocating atmosphere of his prison. There was color. He finally could remember what color was. Grass was green, flowers were yellow, trees had brown bark. But still, the sky remained as cloudy and dark as ever. Water was also gray.

No matter, he’d paint the skydom red by the time he was through.

* * *

 

Chaos, chaos everywhere. People were screaming and all you could hear was destruction. Crumbling buildings, burning market stands, everything was getting destroyed one by one.

All from this strange man.

He had been fascinated with you since the beginning, whispering how you were the singularity. He was more than happy to plunge the skydom to the bottom, and the sick pleasure he got from hurting your friends made you angry. How could someone be this hateful?

It was no use thinking over why he was what he was. He had nearly acquired all the primarch’s wings, save for Gabriel’s, and had become an insane monster possessed only by the thought to destroy, destroy, destroy. You had to fight him. You had to stop him before he ruined your home.

You felt your strength waning as you desperately swung at him, hoping he would stop this senseless fighting. Hope had finally been born again when you finished him. Reduced to the power of a mere mortal, he was on the ground, laughing loudly at how you of all people managed to defeat him.

“Of course the singularity does it! Of course they do! You must feel so proud right now, so happy that you have a purpose! You have meaning and the power to change this world! Lucky you!” He rambled on before laughing even more.

So that was why.

You looked at him, and a sense of pity began to form inside. All he wanted was a place, a purpose. He looked up at you, his smile still there but showing something more…bitter, perhaps jealous?

“Don’t look at me like that, mortal.” He spat the last word out like it was poison inside his body. “I don’t need your damn pity. Why don’t you just kill me, huh? Why don’t you just throw me back to Pandemonium? Why don’t you just make me suffer!”

“I…I…” You stumbled backwards and fell on the ground, shaking at how angrily loud he was yelling.

“You don’t know what it’s like to suffer alone! You mortals die so quick, you’d never understand what a primarch goes through!”

“Enough, Sandalphon.” A voice cut through his screams with a serene presence you hadn’t felt in a long time. Lucifer.

“Lucifer…” Sandalphon murmured, and he seemed shocked he was even before him.

“Old friend…this was my fault. I had waited to see when I should come down to put an end to you. It seemed the Singularity handled it.” Lucifer gazed down at you softly, then turned back to Sandalphon, a mixture of pity and regret in his eyes.

Sandalphon didn’t seem to be happy that Lucifer was there, in fact, he had begun shaking even more violently.

“Y-you didn’t even think I was that big of a threat? You didn’t see me as nothing more than a nuisance that a mere human could stop? You didn’t even take me seriously? You…” Sandalphon gripped the dirt in anger and screamed in anguish. He was even more pitiful than he thought.

“I thought of you as a friend. My only friend, who had looked to me as an equal, not the supreme creation.” Lucifer responded.

“ _Equal_? Equal you say? We will never be equal! So long as you’re alive, you’ll be praised! I was nothing more than your damn replacement, and I failed at the job before it began! I am not- and will never be- you! You have purpose, you have meaning! This god damn Singularity has more influence than I ever will!”

“Accept your failures, primarch.” Michael’s harsh voice cut through. She stared in disgust at her enemy, joined by her other siblings.

“Heh…yeah…I guess it was foolish from the start, right? To think that I, of all things, could ruin this world. Then punish me as you see fit.” He heaved a sigh and seemed to relax, accepting his mistakes so calmly and sadly.

“We will see to it, Sandalphon.” Lucifer responded.

“Before I’m sent away forever, allow me one more request.”

“What is it?”

“Allow me to thank the Singularity. For having been enough to put an end to my destruction.” He looked at you and smiled, his brown hair disheveled and knotted after the vicious fighting. The primarchs did not object, and he got up slowly and walked over to you, his hand outstretched. You stared at it in confusion and debated whether or not you should go through with it.

“Come now, won’t you fulfill this last wish of mine?” His voice teased. You decided against listening to your subconscious and extended your hand back to him. Before you made contact, you looked at his eyes and saw they were a monochrome color.

_So they’re red, then_.

As your fingers touched, a jolt of electricity ran through you and you gasped. His eyes had turned a marvelous color you couldn’t begin to describe. They shown beautifully under the shining sun, twinkling like gemstones. You wanted to get lost in them forever.

“Ah… my enemy is my soulmate, huh?” He chuckled darkly before his face turned serious as he leaned towards your ear. “Your fingers are delicate…” he whispered, “This is what the sky looks like, hm? Thank you for showing me one more beautiful sight before you go. Have a safe flight.”

His frown had turned back into a large smirk as he grabbed your wrists and flung your body off the cliff. You couldn’t begin to process it as your emotions and thoughts swirled into one.

“(Y/N)!” You heard your friends scream and the echoing laughter of Sandalphon.

“In the end Singularity, you’re just mortal! Just flesh and breakable bones!” He yelled.

“Why you-” Michael lunged for him and knocked him to his knees, making him double over in pain. “Uriel, come with me now!” She screamed and tried to rescue you.

You couldn’t hear anymore. You couldn’t scream. All you thought of was memories. Meeting Lyria, becoming a captain, traveling around the world. How unfortunate it would have to end by the hands of someone who was supposed to love you. Perhaps this was your punishment for thinking about it too much. Your death would serve as a reminder to never let your selfish desires overtake you.

Time seemed to slow down as you fell, and you looked at the massive horizon all around you. You smiled serenely, this sight alone was enough to make you accept your untimely end. The sky below had turned a pretty shade of red, signifying the day’s end. And you finally got to see it. Red was a wonderful color, indeed. This was what you had desired, and now seeing like this felt surreal. There was no more regrets. There was no more hate or ill will. Peace. Peace was all you felt as you plunged deeper into the end of the sky. And then black.

* * *

 

That event had served as a new beginning for you. You don’t remember much, Bahamaut roaring for you to wake up, to sweep the world into its new evolution. Lyria and Vyrn huddling over you, weeping over how they thought they lost you for good. But one thing haunts you to this day.

_**Sandalphon’s eyes**_.

The other things may have been a blurry fragment, but you could never, ever forget his eyes. After learning of red, after seeing how much emotion and desire he displayed from his eyes alone, it had stuck with you. Some part of you even wished to see him again. You’ve thought of what it must be like if you had been born in another world. Another world where he had a purpose, where he was not confined to Pandemonium, where you could meet him once more. Some times you cried over it.

A bond with a soulmate was irreplaceable, and the event of being broken apart made you feel so utterly alone. Like a part of you had been taken along with him. You wondered how stupid it would’ve sounded to the others. You cared for a man who wanted the plunge the world into chaos? You cared for a man who sent you flying off a cliff? You hadn’t told them he was your soulmate. You sometimes kept up the act you could not see red, but pretty soon, you knew they would catch on to you hiding something.

You looked at Vyrn, now a red dragon instead of the gray he once was. Was this worth it? You wanted red so bad, but at what cost? After another day of pondering over useless what-ifs, you stumbled onto your bed and fell asleep quick enough.

“Singularity...” You recognized the voice.

“L-Lucifer?” It had been months since you last talked to him.

“Yes, (Y/n). You are still troubled by what had occurred long ago, correct?” of course he would know, you sighed.

“Yes…it’s so stupid of me! W-why do I care so much? Why do I want him so bad?” You wept.

“That is the curse of the soulmate link.” You’ve never heard used in that way.

“Soulmate link?”

“Yes, the link that binds you to Sandalphon. The chain that is your connection to him.”

“Then why do I feel so bad about him not being here?”

“You see the color red now, right?” You nodded.

“When you touched, it was like the chain finally connected. And him being away severs that chain slowly. It hurts, unfortunately, and I cannot guarantee that the pain will ever go away, so long as he is still being reborn.”

“T-then what can I do?” Your disheartened voice made Lucifer frown slightly.

“There is nothing, unfortunately. I know he suffers as much as you do, but I cannot awaken him when he’s still in this cycle. You’ve stopped him once, but I cannot allow another disaster to happen.”

“How long will this cycle take?”

“However long it needs to be.”

* * *

 

He sees only black. He’s not fully conscious yet, but he has enough awareness to think. The cocoon is as dark as Pandemonium, but unlike that hellhole, it feels warm. He snuggles in closer to whatever that warmth may be. But he feels a slight pain in his heart. All he can feel is regret, regret for turning on the world, for betraying Lucifer’s trust, for hurting you.

Sandalphon clearly recalls that day as if it were yesterday. The pain he caused you for his selfish desires is something he will always punish himself for. You were his soulmate, you were supposed to be the one he was fated to meet. The meeting (quite literally) nose-dived into utter madness. Being in the cocoon makes him wish he could take back his mistakes. He wants to be let out, to be free again, and to finally do his purpose, to make the skydom better.

Most of all, he wants the chance to see you again. To support you like he was supposed to. He wants to remember the blue of the sky and your eyes, he wants to be a part of something with you. Would you even accept him? Would you even forgive him for what he has done? He has no idea. He wants to be better, but he understands his mistakes were not exactly tiny ones.

He reminds himself of the tiny fragments of dreams he has had while in the cocoon, and some of them consist of seeing the blue sky. Before, he had thought he would never get to see the vast atmosphere in its true form. That day, when he made contact with you, it sparked something within him. The sky was gorgeous. It held a light so unlike any other thing, and he was glad he got to witness it at least once. As much as he loved the sky, he could never forget about your eyes.

He huddles himself into a ball until he feels his consciousness drifting away.

* * *

 

It had been a painful year for you. You had loved and lost during that period, and you wonder just what will happen in this coming year. You stare somberly out on the deck of the Grandcypher, watching the sun rise to form hues of red and yellow on the horizon. It always reminded you of him.

You start to wonder if there’s a point to even holding onto him. How do you even know if he isn’t going to just kill you? You feel your exhaustion from waking up too early start to creep in, your eyes slowly closing until you drift into sleep. A loud noise rings through the Grandcypher, and it jolts you up immediately.

“What the hell…doing here?” You hear slight pieces of what sounds to be like Rackam yelling. You sigh and walk to where all the commotion is and rub your tired eyes.

“What’s going on?” You yawn and scratch your head.

“This guy was insistent on-” your gasp cut Rackam off as you stepped closer.

“Sandalphon? I-I thought…” You can only stare. He was here, right in front of you. His red eyes looked surprised, almost hesitating in how he should react.

“Yeah, I guess I finished.” He awkwardly laughed and gave you a small grin, but one that instantly rose your spirits. You tackled him in a hug and almost felt the tears build up again.

“I thought I never would’ve been able to see you again! I’m so happy to see you here!” You say, although it becomes muffled in his chest.

“A-ah, I, yeah I’ve missed you too.” He lets out a sigh and smiles, wrapping an arm around you. “I’m sorry. Really.”

“I forgave you long ago, you’re here now, so that’s what really matters.” You look up to him, and he sees those precious blue eyes that he missed so dearly.

“ ** _Thank you_**.” He whispers, only for your ears. The other crew is gobsmacked by the whole exchange, and some still don’t fully trust him. He understood this was what he was signing up for, but he quickly comes to realize that you still love him so unconditionally.

You put your faith in him, and he wants to be the man you always knew he could be. Funny, he never thought a mortal of all things would be the one to make him feel invincible. The blue sky above is even prettier just by your presence alone, and he can’t help but feel like this was what he had been missing all his life. He thinks back to when Lucifer talked to him about the blue sky. “What makes the sky blue?” He’d ask. Hearing Lyria ask that again made him ponder that thought once more. Whether it was created by the gods, the Astrals, or some unknown scientific experience, he had an answer that he felt could explain it.

_**Your love.** _


End file.
